


No matter what

by yoyoyo242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is hit by pregnancy craving and Iwaizumi is always there for his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and i speedwrote the bottom half of it in the last couple of hours so if you found mistakes in grammar or anything , please please please tell me and i genuinely hope you guys do enjoy (┛◉///////◉)┛

Half-lidded green eyes blink open at the quiet but startle intake of breath above him. Iwaizumi gazes up at his mate whose hands abruptly stop in the midst of stroking his alpha’s soft spiky hair. 

“What’s wrong, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asks as he props his elbow up on their queen size bed. His gruff tone is in contrast with the gentle strokes and concern touches as he uses his free hand to cradle his omega’s face whilst glancing worriedly at the visible bump in his pregnant mate. 

Oikawa swiftly schools his expression back to neutral as he blinks up at said alpha who was looking at him with all the world’s love and concern. 

The setting in the room ain’t any help either.  
From the angle where Oikawa is laying, somehow the brightness of the room seem to make Iwaizumi’s tan skin glows and accentuates the right curves and edges on his face which manifests his handsome looks even more. 

Oikawa’s heart did not instantly swells at aforementioned expression nor did he blushes in numerous shades of pink. 

“My, my. Did not touching each other for a mere week made you become all soft and frumpy, Iwa-chan?” To conceal his embarrassment from the alpha, ( there isn’t, quoted by Oikawa Tooru himself ) the former setter did what he usually do and smirks up smugly at the steadily frowning alpha. 

“Shut the fuck up, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi growls, flicking his mate’s forehead. The harsh comment has no bite in it and with the pink hue dusting in Iwaizumi’s cheeks, Oikawa found the sight only endearing even with the light stinging on his forehead. Iwaizumi still eyes dubiously at the now grinning omega. 

Oikawa drags Iwaizumi down beside him by the neck and continues with the benign movement. After a few petting, the former ace have completely relax into the soothing embrace of his mate and was purring in happiness and gratification whilst nuzzling his scent gland all over his omega. 

Oikawa is busy muffling his giggles into Iwaizumi’s hair at the cute and loving treatment he’s receiving from the usually stoic alpha. 

The week before was absolutely horrible and strenuous since Iwaizumi was dealing with a surly customer and at the same time preparing multifarious of projects all due on the same week.  
Alas, passing the final project, Iwaizumi later earned a well deserving break of two days which he decided instantaneously to spend it with his omega to cuddle and make up the time for letting his mate feeling terribly lonely during his pregnancy. 

While wrapping a loose arm around the slim waist of Oikawa and sighing contently, Iwaizumi fails to notice the faint squirming and peering gaze at the brunette’s 12 weeks belly. 

Muffled clattering noises and the pitter patter of feet scurrying around could be heard faintly from below. However, the reason Iwaizumi rouses are from the lack of warmth beside him and is trying to blink away the compelling urge to go back to the comfy and alluring heaven that was called bed. Straining his ears to listen clearly at the sound whilst the cogs in his brain slowly functioning. 

Eyes widen in realisation, he frantically kicks away the blankets and stomps down the stairs with impending fear kneading his guts.  
When he finds a faint glow illuminating the kitchen, he creeps inside with an unease feeling before freezing in trepidation. 

The anxiety and apprehension swimming in the room was palpable, the kitchen is a mess with their groceries over flowing from cabinets as if a tornado had passed by but what literally breaks Iwaizumi’s heart was seeing an agitated Oikawa pacing back and fourth around the counter, sniffling softly with red-rimmed eyes and placing his hand over their child. 

Iwaizumi hurries to Oikawa who haven't noticed the alpha rushing towards him through the prickling emotions he is experiencing right now. A firm but kind hand snaking around his waist was what brings him to reality. 

Iwaizumi runs his hand slowly and calmly over their child in an attempt to sooth his mate whilst placing lingering kisses on his nape and collarbone.

The distress omega immediately melts into his alpha’s arm and was taking deep breath to calm himself. Tears weren’t streaming down yet which is good. 

After noticing the change in Oikawa’s mood, Iwaizumi murmurs into his nape. 

“What gotten you so stress, Tooru?” Iwaizumi releases a comforting scent while whispering gently. 

Oikawa gone rigid again at the question but Iwaizumi continues his administrations undeterred and Oikawa again relaxes into his embrace, leaning his weight onto his alpha, letting Iwaizumi holding him up. 

“S-suddenly I have the urge to, I don’t know why but, I just, I just, I want to eat a honey dribbled tuna, pickles dipped in soy sauce and sandwiching between honey oat bread while drinking fucking cucumber lemonade which should be disgusting but somehow I’m in the kitchen at god knows when, desperately craving it ’til i’m just, urgh!” Oikawa rambles in a wobbly voice, two or more octave higher than his general high pitched voice. 

Iwaizumi blinks once, twice, thrice. His goddamn jaw had already dropped to the floor. Eyes blinking rapidly in realisation and he suddenly have an inexplicable desire to fling himself to the nearest wall. 

Jesus Christ! How could he not notice it? No wonder Oikawa was acting weirdly just now, pregnancy craving was starting. 

Iwaizumi sighs harshly in fond exasperation before turning his mate around to look straight at his toffee hue eyes. 

To his chagrin, he expectedly couldn’t stayed mad at Oikawa once those eyes, eyes that always swirled with some kind of emotion, always carrying a certain blazing glint in them, landed with his jaded green ones. 

However he has to keep up the annoyed facade to not boost Oikawa’s ego even when reality, they both knew that Iwaizumi was already whipped. 

“Why the hell you didn’t wake me up then?” the furrow on his brow deepen as Iwaizumi asked irately with concern and hurt combined.  
Oikawa averted his eyes apace from his alpha while snagging his lower lip between his teeth guilty. At the mean time, nervously fiddling with his thumbs as Oikawa chastises himself inwardly. He never meant to let Iwaizumi have that expression and sickening guiltiness was churning his guts painfully inside him. 

A thumb caresses Oikawa’s lower lip gently, freeing it from the clutches of his teeth before moving across his pink lips, soothing the few indents left by his own teeth. 

Gathering his bearings, Oikawa timidly looks at Iwaizumi before looking away again. Even though Iwaizumi’s signature scowl was still present, the effects ruin by the softening creases beside his eyes and obvious reassurance donning his face, whispering, “it’s ok, everything will be alright.” 

“Oi, look at me.”

Oikawa still wouldn’t look at the former ace, persistently shaking his head with tightly closed eyes. 

Iwaizumi exhales sharply in mock harassment. He grabbed Oikawa’s chin in an iron grip before firmly yet somehow tenderly turned his face. 

Forrest green met with chocolate brown. 

Once the raven’s gaze landed on all too familiar round eyes, he smiled. 

Oikawa was definitely not breathing. 

“Hey, it’s alright to tell me, ya know? You trust me, right?” 

Oh, that was really unfair. Tears are brimming anew in glistening toffee eyes, rolling around with quivering chin, aching to burst. 

“I just- I know I could tell you a-anything and you do have my perfect t-trust but I didn’t want to bother s-since you already had a hard week. It’s wasn’t l-like it was really serious. I didnt, i don’t want to wake you up in the middle of the n-night for something so t-trivial.” 

As Oikawa wheezes and continues to babble uncontrollably, loud sobs wreaking from his throat, Iwaizumi was there to take it all : puffing eyes, snotty nose dribbling all over, red blotchy face. Even if it wasn’t a pretty sight and contrary to his normal perfect and cheerful facade, Iwaizumi accepted it. Because it’s a rare part of the love of his life, the star in his galaxy, the apple of his eye, whatever cliche you called it. It was explicit precious because it was true. Bare, naked, vulnerable but only for his alpha, his Iwa-chan,

The alpha rests his hand over his mate’s abdomen before rubbing soothing circles, causing his mate to melt into a gooey puddle in his arms. Comfort emerges from Oikawa in immense waves, gushing and purring quietly in the protective embrace of his alpha. 

Iwaizumi uses his free hand to tilt his chin, staring directly at Oikawa’s eyes. 

“Hey, are you still up for it?”

Oikawa blinks at the hushed whisper between them before scrunching his nose. 

“Huh?”

Oikawa croaked out intelligently. 

Heaving a sigh, Iwaizumi herds Oikawa up the stairs, to their bedroom and forcibly but with adequate gentleness, tucks him in. 

The brunette opened his mouth to voice his confusion. However, Iwaizumi holds up a finger and points at Oikawa with much authority, pinning him to stay put with a silent command. 

“Don’t move or else.”, goes unspoken but Oikawa is subservient to the order. 

Iwaizumi leaves the room, leaving a confused Oikawa. Beats of silence later with Oikawa staring at the silhouette of the door, still numb in flabbergast. 

The omega couldn’t fully relaxes into the comfort of their bed since the nagging desires of his cravings still hasn’t subdue yet which is honestly annoying him to no end, thus causing him to be exhausted and frustrated. Oikawa caressed his bump in soft strokes while trying to unwind.

Weariness are flitting across his features but he couldn’t help it. Oikawa is utterly ravenous for those grisly and puking substances that are supposed to be called food.

A noise was heard at the fissure through the door and Oikawa peers up through his lashes. An elate gasp involuntary escape from his throat. 

There, standing at the now opened door is his alpha balancing a tray of the food he oh so desperately yearns for for the past few hours. 

The omega was still renders speechless even when the raven marches closer and places the tray of food in front of him. 

“What, too amazed by your alpha that you couldn’t even speak?” 

Iwaizumi teases with perceptible smugness slipping onto his features. 

Oikawa blinks before scoffing indignantly. 

“Oh, I was just thinking that you were gone for so long that maybe you were helplessly lost since your brain couldn’t function properly at the ass break of dawn.” Oikawa huffs out. 

The witty comment was at all odds against the obvious softness and appreciation donning in his eyes. Oikawa is secretly bubbling in giddiness, he didn’t hide it, by the spontaneous display of affection. 

Oikawa digs in after getting over the initial surprise but moans out in pleasure immediately. 

“Sweet mother of Jesus, this is phenomenal!” 

Iwaizumi was slightly blushing before mumbling out. “ It isn’t that good.”

“What?! Are you kidding me? This really hits the spot. Oh god, i can’t believe i’m saying this, but this was so delicious!” 

Oikawa gasped out between voracious bites. Iwaizumi was gaping at the starving omega in incredulity before chuckling wryly. 

In the midst of watching Oikawa stuffing his mouth, Iwaizumi was thinking fondly. 

‘No matter how meaningless or idiotic request you came up with that pretty airhead of yours, i’ll do whatever the hell it is as long as it’s you.’ 

The abrupt silence was what shock Iwaizumi into reality. 

Oikawa’s eyes was forming two perfect ‘o’ with his face flush in a bright pink hue. He was opening and closing his mouth like a dead fish. 

Iwaizumi instantly blushes as he realises he had just it out loud. 

“Awww, Iwa-chan is such a disgusting sap!”

Oikawa coos out in hyper excitement. Meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze, Oikawa smiles. 

The smile that still does wonders to Iwaizumi even after seeing it countless of times. It somehow still made his heart instantaneously leaped to his throat and rapidly dropped back down to his weaken knees. A smile that will and always, showed only to his Iwa-chan.


End file.
